


Touch

by Butterflyfish



Series: The Walking Dead one word prompt one shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori misses Rick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The nights were drawing in, coming around earlier and earlier every day. Lori couldn't remember the last time she had been warm. Really warm, not artificially so with her ever growing bump.

She wondered how far along she was, how long had it been since the farm? More months than weeks, that was for sure. 

She tried to remember how far she had been when she first felt the flickering butterfly wings of Carl's first movements inside her. 16 weeks? The baby had been somersaulting now for days.

She shivered involuntarily as Carol passed her a meagre plate of whatever Daryl had found to eat that day, and a warm smile greeted her from Carol's face as she touched her shoulder. 

She looked over at Rick, his face stern, looking around them. Constantly on the hunt for danger, constantly on the look out and trying to keep them safe. When was the last time he had touched her, even as mindlessly as Carol was?

Later, as the fire began to die and everyone huddled up for the night she positioned her self behind him, spooned him gently and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

He stiffened, but he didn't move away. She held on to that for the next few months.

He hadn't moved away.


End file.
